MdlK Manipulation of the Heart
by Zikka-chan
Summary: Mystere Du Le Kooza...When two hearts collide in one room, one is usually the reciever of emotions...the other, is merely the manipulator of those heart strings. Moha-Samedi/Trickster, rated for Solstrom mergence


Manipulation of the Heart

_***All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. This chapter is rated for Solstrom mergence and slash between two men (though there's no sex).**_

Moha-Samedi couldn't sleep. He wasn't exactly USED to sharing bed with another person, and his bed was just BARELY big enough for BOTH of them to share…

Not to mention Moha RARELY imagined himself having to share a sleeping space with another MAN…

Yet still, Moha felt that, as emcee and Narrator of Ceremonies to Mystere, it was his duty to provide comfort and hospitality to guests. After all, it wasn't HIS fault that Brian Le Petit decided to fill the guest bedroom with all the props of Mystere…which the archangels CLEARLY stated they would not be able to move until they returned from desert patrol in the morning…

So here Moha-Samedi was, back-to-back with this RULER and CREATOR of another world, slightly like Mystere only smaller, unable to sleep…

Especially after the little FIGHT they'd had EARLIER…

_MS: WHAT are you DOING?_

_T: What's the matter, Narrator? Have you ever been embraced by another man before?_

_MS; NO! Now GET OFF ME!_

_T: Not the TOUCHY type, are we?_

_MS; NO! GET OFF ALREADY!_

_T: …What if I DON'T?_

_MS: …GET….OFF…NOW!_

_T: …VERY WELL THEN…See you tonight…_

The WINK he'd given Moha after that didn't make him feel any more comfortable. What was he-?

Suddenly, Moha felt his bed-mate roll over, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Moha tensed up INSTANTLY, unused to such contact.

"Not very comfortable, are we?"

Moha trembled at the voice…how long had HE been awake-?

"N-NO…I-I TOLD YOU before-!"

"I KNOW you did," Their voice seemed to purr, gliding over his ears and skin, "but what's wrong with welcoming something NEW?"

"…because I'm NOT in the MOOD-!" Moha retaliated, only to be interrupted;

"Because of what that clown did? I think it was FATE that caused that…'ACCIDENT,' and I think we can use it to our advantage…"

Moha blinked in confusion before asking nervously (And defensively), "wh-WHAT advantage-?"

"Our advantage at introducing you to something NEW…"

With that, a hand of gold-coated fingers turned Moha-Samedi around onto his back…where he found himself gazing into the eyes of white, surrounded by colorful, scarlet purple and orange sunburst patterns…above ruby lips, curled into a smile…

"…TRICKSTER…N-NO-" Moha gasped at seeing how CLOSE the Trickster…another man who longed for him, under what terms the Narrator did NOT know…was to him…

"YES, Moha-Samedi," The Trickster whispered, "JUST. SAY. YES…"

And with that, the gap between their lips closed as Trickster savored the gasp against his lips, already unbuttoning the Narrator's shirt…Moha-Samedi trembled, unable to get away as Trickster eagerly ran an already warm hand down the narrator's bare chest…

Moha felt his knuckles INSTANTLY grind into the sheets beneath him, turning white, stomach muscles quivering, unused to such a sensation, coursing through him…around him…SLOWLY making it's way INSIDE HIM…Trickster chuckled, LOVING the look of his host-slowly-turning-reluctant-lover being taken out of his element of authority and guide and into that of his bed-mate…his ROMANTIC bed-mate.

Moha-Samedi trembled, murmuring "Oh GODS-!" and "PLEASE St-STOP-!" Under his breath, knowing if they went any further, he wouldn't be able to turn a blind eye to this TRICKSTER ever again-! To belong to a TRICKSTER…for WORD to get out that he now belonged to this…enigmatic, SLY and sometimes CUNNING manipulator…! It scared Moha-Samedi out of his mind-!

Yet THAT'S EXACTLY what Trickster wanted…to be able to claim this man as his own…to take someone so used to traditional order and construction verses an eccentric, romantic relationship…it was EXTREMELY attractive to the Trickster to see someone so used to being in the element of control and certainty to be so OUT of control, writhing and blushing with uncertainty as to what EXACTLY was happening to his body…it was more than even Trickster could have DREAMED-!

Yet, there was something MORE to the Narrator of Mystere. Moha-Samedi was honest, blunt, and EXTREMELY expressive. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, even if others scorned or laughed at him, thus causing the man to EASILY lose his temper, and storm off in a huff. Trickster, meanwhile, barely expressed ANY emotion, kept his thoughts mainly to himself, yet the world around him seemed to bow to him with just a thought…

'Perhaps we could learn something from each other,' thought Trickster, laying his chest against Moha's shoulder, savoring how the Narrator writhed MORE as Trickster's hand rubbed his stomach…Moha panted as Trickster closed the gap between their lips again, delving his tongue between the narrator's lips, swallowing the man's cries as Trickster released his Solstrom about him…

If Moha-Samedi's eyes had been open, he would have seen that at the peak of mergence, he had also released some of his OWN Solstrom, which now danced across Trickster's skin…however, instead of their Solstroms dissipating into the air, their energies seemed to flow into each other's skin….binding their souls, bringing their lives and destinies together…

This commitment, Trickster knew, would turn on the Narrator…after all; a constructive man was surely one for a committed and promising, true relationship, not just some shallow one-night stand. Besides, Trickster now realized, he WANTED this man in his life. He wanted their opposites to attract so their souls…their lives…their WORLDS…could become one under the same sky…

Moha panted in the afterglow of release, NEVER having felt ANYTHING like that…and yet Trickster's still-hot hands CONTINUED arousing the Solar Wind coursing within him-!

"T-TRICK-ICKSTER-! St-STOP-! I-I CAN'T-T-TAKE IT-! I-!' Moha hissed as one of Trickster's hands glided up his chest and neck to cup his cheek, turning him to face him, lips barely an inch apart…

"OH, but _MY DEAR NARRATOR,"_ Trickster's voice seemed to purr in heat and ecstasy, _"I believe you DO want this…see how your body CRAVES for my touch? How you arch into my hands…? Look at our Solstroms…see how the tongues of our respective flames LAP at each other?"_

"Please…" Moha-Samedi panted, "I-I CAN"T take this-! It's…it's-It's…t-too MUCH too FAST-!" his words slowly seemed to tumble out as he began losing grip between his rational mind and the pleasure coursing through him…!

"_Oh, but I KNOW YOU…you WANT this spiritual, ROMANTIC commitment…don't you?"_ Trickster's voice continued to dance over him, lulling him further and further away from reality and into the fantasy of their moment there, in that room, _"I PROMISE YOU, ANYTHING that happens in this room will be OUR little secret…after all THIS," _he stroked his stomach, where some of Moha-Samedi's magenta colored Solar wind still lingered,_ "Is MINE already…just tell me…isn't this mine already…or isn't it?"_

"Trick…PLEASE…I just…OH GODS TH-THERE-!' Moha panted, unable to cope without feeling the heat against his torso, near where his heart was…he couldn't even CONTROL himself anymore! With the Trickster playing his body like a fine tuned instrument, it was no longer even POSSIBLE to resist-!

"_SAY IT,"_ Trickster whispered, wrapping one arm around the Narrator's back, the other still running across where his heart beat, _"I want to hear that HANDSOME voice I LOVE LISTENING to answer my question…DOESN'T YOUR SOLTROM BELONG TO ME NOW?"_

Moha-Samedi felt like he was slowly slipping into pleasurable INSANITY-! The way Trickster's fingers teased his sensitive skin, energy dancing across him like waves on the sea…Trickster's hand acting like Poseidon's trident, stirring the waves of his secret, helplessly romantic desire into a whirlpool he couldn't-and no longer wanted to-escape from…his body arching and gasping as Trickster, now straddling him, began speeding up the rhythm-!

"_TELL ME…NARRATOR…TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR…"_

"Al-ALRIGHT-I-I'M YOURS! My…MY BODY…HEART…S-SOLSTROM…ARE...ARE ALL YOURS-!" Moha felt the words tumble out, his body quaking and trembling with his voice as his world began to SPIRAL out of his control-!

Then Moha-Samedi had the most powerful moment of losing his grip on reality Trickster had ever witnessed…not through a temper tantrum or frustrated anger…but through something else…his face flushed red, his eyes flashed WIDE open, his hands gripped the sheets for dear life and his voice raised to a cry as his magenta energy seemed to BURST forth, Trickster's own energy of purple, scarlet and gold practically being sucked in…! Trickster gasped, feeling the magenta solar wind of Mystere's narrator dance, hot and coursing with pleasure unlike any even HE had ever experienced, welcoming Trickster with open arms and embracing him, dancing, SOARING across and into his skin-!

It seemed like FOREVER the moment could last, but the energy soon trickled away, and both their bodies became lax…as Trickster laid himself down, he observed as the Narrator panted frantically, trying to catch his breath…smiling, Trickster brought the Narrator closer to him, embracing him, legs tangling and heart's beating heavy and fast against each other…

"That's RIGHT," Trickster whispered, his voice now warm and soothing, "You are mine…you are mine and I am yours AT LAST…I have you, you are mine, and even when I return to Kooza, I'll NEVER let you go…"

Moha trembled in fear and anxiety ever time Trickster proclaimed the whispered vow…his worst fear…and now his greatest pleasure…had come to life. To belong to another romantically…to lost control and yet still keep it, sharing it with another…his head was spinning, still lost in the afterglow of love's dace…

"What…what about YOU…?" he whispered, his voice slightly raspy from his love cries…

Trickster chuckled, "OF COURSE, Moha-Samedi…I am YOURS as well-"

"N-NO, I-I mean…I kind of already FIGURED that…but…I mean…I-what about…YOU?"

"What ABOUT me?" Trickster chuckled.

"Wh-I-I mean…YOU pleasured ME…what about YOU?" Moha muttered nervously…

Suddenly, Trickster laid the Narrator on his back, straddling him once more, "So YOU want to merge your Solstrom into ME as I did into YOU? Is THAT what you want?" Moha nodded, causing Trickster to chuckle, "if this really WAS your first time, we should take it slow-"

"I-I WANT to," Moha said, surprised at the certainty in his own voice, "it-it's ONLY FAIR…"

Trickster looked down and saw true passion in the Man in Pink's Violet eyes…smiling, the Trickster chuckled…

"_Who am I to deny my true lover?"_

With that, Moha felt his hands take a life of their own as he pressed them against Trickster's heart…


End file.
